She Will Be Loved
by MJFanatic09
Summary: Michael and Nadine Jackson's daughter Seferah Denise is grown up and hears that Maroon 5's bad boy Adam Levine has a thing for her. She has a thing for him too, but can this Jackson good girl change him from his bad boy ways? From Seferah's perspective. Sequel to "Can't Let Her Get Away".
1. Beauty Queen of Only Eighteen

_(Note: I'm starting a new story, but this time it's from the eyes of Michael and Nadine's daughter Seferah Denise Jackson. I noticed there weren't any crossovers between Michael Jackson and Adam Levine/Maroon 5, so I thought I would give it a shot and try to blend the two. Michael's appearance is of the Bad era, and Seferah is now eighteen. Chapters would be named after Michael Jackson/Jackson 5/Jacksons and Maroon 5 songs and or lyrics. I'm ready to take on the challenge :-) )_

**Chapter 1: Beauty Queen of Only Eighteen…**

Seferah POV

"Sefra! Sefra! Are you awake? I got you your present!"

I could hear my sister Paris knocking on my room door, and I was awake and pretty excited. Today was my birthday, but not just any birthday, my eighteenth birthday to be exact. I was no longer a little girl but a young woman, and I couldn't wait for the surprises that were in store for me. My birthday wasn't just an ordinary day, it was also Valentine's Day, and my parents tell me every year the story of my birth. Speaking of my parents, I'm the oldest daughter of Michael and Kalere Nadine Jackson, the most talked about couple in the world. My dad is an international superstar while my mom is a popular choreographer and dance teacher. They always tell me how I was born the night they became engaged, and my dad always tell me I was the best gift my mom could ever give him. He had said that about all of us kids: me, Prince, Paris, and Blanket.

"I'll be right out Paris!" I said to her.

"Okay, I'll be in the living room!" I heard her say. I could hear Prince mumble that I took forever to get out of bed. I rolled my eyes over the mumbling, thinking he just had to understand that we girls like to get pretty. I got out of bed and took a look at the Maroon 5 poster I had on my wall, most noticeably Adam Levine, the group's lead singer. I wasn't going to lie but I had a big crush on him. Maybe it was his bad boy persona, the man could sing, and he was only a couple years older than me. I grabbed a nice black and white plaid shirt and blue jeans (as well as the unmentionables) and headed for the bathroom which was across the hall to take a shower. After I took a shower I went to blow dry my curly and kinky hair, which landed just past my shoulders and got dressed. I headed down to the living room where my family was all waiting for me.

"Happy Birthday big sis!" Prince said, hugging me.

"Happy Birthday Sefra!" Paris and Blanket said in unison.

"Thank you!" I said to my siblings, hugging them each. My mother and father were the next to hug me.

"Happy Birthday baby," Mom said as she hugged me, "I can't believe that you're eighteen now. I still see you as my little girl."

I grinned as I looked at my dad.

"I remember when you were like this small," he said motioning his hands to show how tiny I was as a baby, "It seemed like it was only yesterday. No matter how old you will get, you're still my little Sefra." He kissed me on the cheek.

"Thanks, Dad," I said.

"I want you to open my gift for you Sefra!" Paris then jumped, holding a small box. I looked at her and took the box from her, opening it to find two bluish-purple butterfly clips, and they were beautiful.

"I know how much you like butterflies," she then said.

"I love it, Paris," I said, hugging her. Indeed I loved butterflies, even though whenever I was around them I ended up sneezing.

"Me next!" Blanket said, holding a piece of paper. I didn't expect him to buy me anything. He was only seven.

"What is it?" I asked.

"It's me and you with hearts and smiley faces," he said, "I love you."

"Aww, I love you too Blanket," I said, "I will hang this on my wall."

"Okay, my turn," Prince said, "I had Mom and Dad's help with this one." He handed me an envelope with my name on it.

"What is this?" I asked my fourteen year old brother.

"Open it," he said, looking at our parents. I looked at them and they smiled.

"Let's just say you're going to love it," Dad said.

I opened it to find there were two tickets to the Maroon 5 concert with backstage passes this Saturday. I screamed like a little girl.

"I knew how much you really liked them," Prince said, smiling at my happiness.

"Thank you!" I said, hugging him.

"You're welcome," he said.

"Come on, let's go and have breakfast," Mom then said. We all went into the dining room where Damon, our chef was waiting for us. He came up to me for a birthday hug and proceeded with his responsibility.

"What does the birthday girl want for breakfast?" he asked me.

"Hmm, I think I want French toast," I said with a smile.

"French toast it is," Damon said, "What does everyone else want?"

Prince and Paris requested hand and cheese omelettes, Dad wanted eggs and toast, Mom wanted bacon and eggs, while Blanket wanted a bowl of cereal. We all sat down and I was still stoked about the Maroon 5 tickets and backstage passes as I had the envelope next to me as well as the other gifts. As Damon prepared our meals, our housekeeper Ana walked in the room with the phone.

"Good morning," she said.

"Good morning," we all said.

"Happy Birthday Seferah," she then said to me.

"Thank you," I said with a smile.

"Stephanie is on the phone," she said, handing the phone to me.

"Thank you," I said, "Hello?"

"Hey birthday girl!" Stephanie (or Stephie as I liked to call her) said.

"Thanks Stephie," I said, "What's up?"

"Nothing, I was thinking that we should go to the Village tonight to celebrate," she said, "I heard Adam Levine's going to be there, and I know how much you love him."

"You're kidding," I said.

"I'm telling the truth girl," she said, "Rumor has it he's got a crush on you."

"Now I know you're pulling my leg," I said.

"Hey, that's what I've been hearing!" Stephie said.

"Anyway, I got tickets to see Maroon 5 this Saturday," I said, "Would you care to join me?"

"No way," she said, "That concert has been sold out! How did you get tickets?"

"I guess just a little magic," I said.

"Of course," she said.

"Can I call you back? I'm having breakfast with my family," I said, noticing Damon was back with our food.

"Sure thing girl," she said, "Remember, you, me, the Village, tonight!"

"Alright," I said, "Bye."

I handed the phone back to Ana and thanked her. It was time to dig into the serious French toast. I loved French toast.

"How is Stephie doing?" Mom asked.

"She's okay," I said, "She was telling me about the Village tonight."

"Is anyone in particular going to be there?" Mom then asked. She was good at listening into the conversation.

"Just Adam Levine from Maroon 5," I said.

"Oh sweetie I think you should go!" she said.

"These things just don't happen for nothing," Dad then said.

"Yeah, I'm thinking of going," I said.

We continued eating our breakfast, and then it was time for Prince, Paris, and Blanket to get ready for school. I had finished school early so I had a lot of free time, but what to do, I didn't know. Mom was getting ready to teach her classes while my Dad still sat at the dining room table. He gave me a big smile as he finished up his orange juice.

"So what are you going to do today baby?" he asked.

"I don't know," I said, "What about you?"

"I was about to head to the studio," he said, "Been working on new material for an album, but then again you knew that, right?"

"Right," I said, letting out a laugh.

"You're welcome to join me if you like," he said, getting up from the table.

"Sure," I said, following suit. Whenever my dad invited me to the studio it was because he wanted to give me a pep talk, and now that I was eighteen I was sure I was getting the "You're now an adult" speech. We got into the studio and sat on the plush office chairs in the control room, facing each other, my dad smiling at me.

"What?" I asked.

"I know that you're eighteen now, and I just want to have a heart to heart with you," he said.

"Sure," I said.

"You're at an age where curiosity strikes and you want to test everything that you grew up to believe in," he started.

"Okay," I said.

"These are the years that you'll experience new interests and relationships," he continued, "Basically, this is the age where you are looking to find yourself."

"I know, Dad," I said.

He then smiled and pushed a button on the control panel, and then I heard the following:

_When I first looked into those eyes,_

_My heart rose and fluttered like butterflies,_

_Because I was falling, it was a call of love,_

_You are an angel who came down from above,_

_I am so thankful to God that you're here,_

_Every day and night I will hold you dear,_

_No need to worry, no need to fear,_

_Close your eyes as I keep you near,_

_I love you Sefra, my little angel_

I smiled as I heard the song.

"You used to sing that to me every night when I was little," I said with a smile.

"You are still my little angel," Dad said hugging me, "I love you."

"I love you too," I said, "So I kinda want to hear some of the new stuff."

"Oh, right," he said, pushing another button.

"This one is called 'You Rock My World'," Dad said, "I'm thinking this is gonna be the first single off of the album."

He let the song play and I was feeling the beat. I always believed that Dad was making magic whenever he worked on his music. Dad smiled at my movement to the song and he felt it too, biting his lip and rolling his head around his shoulders.

"Are you going to make a short film with this one?" I asked.

"Of course!" he said excitedly.

There was a moment of silence between us.

"So, are you excited about the Maroon 5 concert?" he asked.

"Yes!" I said, "I'm such a huge fan!"

"Glad to hear it," he said, laughing.

"Supposedly Adam Levine is going to be at the Village tonight," I then said.

"I know," he said, smiling.

"Yeah," I said.

"You've got a crush on him, do you?" he then asked.

I smiled as I glanced away before looking back at him.

"I just think that he's cute," I admitted.

Dad smiled.

"Be careful," he then warned me, "I hear he's a bad boy."

"Okay," I said, kissing his cheek, "I'll be careful."

"Good," he said, "So, you want to hear the rest?"

"Of course," I said.

"Okay, here we go," he said, smiling.

* * *

Adam POV

I woke up around noon to the sound of my TV set on the midday news, and I heard the news reporter say the following:

_And today is a special day for Michael Jackson's daughter Seferah Denise. The Valentine's Day baby is now all grown up at eighteen. Rumor has it that she will be celebrating her big day at the Village tonight._

Are you serious, I thought to myself. Not only was the girl I was digging now an adult (sometimes I felt guilty for the unpure thoughts I had about her, but only sometimes), but she was going to be at the Village tonight. I was already planning to go there tonight but I had more of a reason to go. I got out of bed and held my hand over my head, it was throbbing like crazy. Last night seemed like a blur, all I remember was the taste of whiskey and hands that knew how to make me moan. I took some Tylenol and made me some toast and jelly for breakfast…well, lunch…brunch. I went back into my room to find a note from who I guess was the girl who was here last night.

_Adam,_

_You were amazing. Call me sometime. _

_Cindy_

I guess the thing Cindy forgot was the phone number, as took the piece of paper and looked on the back of it to find it blank. It didn't matter, I was going to meet someone new, and with my persuasion I could get her to be mine. I wasn't known as the bad boy for nothing. I ran the shower and got undressed when my cell phone started ringing. I looked at it to see it was Jesse, so I answered the phone.

"Hey man, what's up?" he said to me.

"Um, I'm kinda naked dude," I said.

"Hey, what you do naked is none of my business!" he said.

"No you ass," I said, "I'm about to take a shower."

"Oh," he said, "So did you hear the news about the Princess of Pop?"

"Yeah, she's coming to the Village tonight," I said.

"So you have heard," he said.

"I am not missing that chance," I said, "but let me hit you up later."

"Alright," Jesse said, "I'll see you tonight."

"Cool," I said, "Peace."

I hung up the phone and went on with my shower. As I got in I let the water run through my body, my eyes were closed and already I could feel her standing behind me. I often imagined her standing in the shower with me, her hands exploring my chest and giving me the most ravenous look on her face. I often wondered what it would be like to kiss her neck, touch her body, and ultimately, make her moan…

* * *

Seferah POV (That night)

I was getting ready for tonight as I slipped on my purple mini dress and black leggings, Stephie was going to be here any minute. I decided to wear the butterfly clips Paris gave me as a finishing touch to my hair, which I was wearing loose against my shoulders. Mom came in the room to check on me, wearing a red gown.

"You look beautiful baby," she said to me.

"Thanks Mom," I said, "So do you."

"Stephie's already here," she then said.

"Already?" I asked. That was quick.

"Yep," she said.

"I still have to put on my makeup," I said.

"She said no rush," Mom said, "You know how she hates being late."

I smiled. Stephie couldn't stand being late or running behind. I started putting on mascara and eyeshadow as well as some lip liner and lip gloss. I wasn't a fan of foundation. As I applied my makeup I could see Mom's reflection in the mirror and was tearing up.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

"Nothing," she said, "It's just that, you're so grown up."

I smiled.

"Are you and Dad doing anything special tonight?" I asked.

"We are, but we were going to leave when you did," she said, "Ana is watching your brothers and sister tonight."

"Nice," I said, finishing up, "Done. How do I look?"

"Like I already said, beautiful," she said, "Now go on and have a good time."

I hugged her as I went into the living room, where my best friend was waiting for me, wearing a brown flower-print dress with ankle boots.

"Hey girl!" she said, "You look fabulous!"

"Thank you love," I said, "You look great too!"

"Oh thank you girl!" she said.

Mom and Dad came into the living room decked in red and black, looking at us and smiling to themselves.

"What?" I asked.

"Nothing," Dad said, "Have a good time tonight girls."

"Thanks, you too," Stephie and I both said.

Stephie and I headed out to the limo that was waiting for us and got inside. We were both excited, but I was getting a bit nervous and started tugging at my dress. Stephie looked down and noticed.

"What's wrong girl?" she asked.

"What if Adam doesn't notice me?" I asked.

"Please, from what I've heard he might do anything to get you to notice _him_," she said.

I smiled and blushed.

"How did you hear about Adam?" I asked.

"About him having a thing for you?" she asked.

"Yeah," I said.

"Supposedly he's mentioned you in a couple of interviews," she said, "At least when it comes to crushes."

"I only heard about that Jane girl," I said, "The one he named the album after."

"Oh, her," Stephie said, fanning her hand.

"What's that supposed to mean?" I asked with a laugh.

"That relationship was a long time ago," she said.

"You don't know, he may still care about her," I said.

"No, he's got a thing for you," she said.

I looked at her with a raised eyebrow and laughed as I looked out the window.

"Alright, we'll see…"


	2. I Guess This Must Be Infatuation

_Note: As always I don't own copyright to any of the songs used in this story. I realize I'm writing a challenge but wanted to combine my interest in Michael Jackson and Adam Levine/Maroon 5. There is a method to my madness ;-)_

**Chapter 2: I Guess This Must Be Infatuation…**

Seferah POV

Stephie and I were in the limo on our way to the Village and as we were getting closer I found myself more and more nervous. I was moments away from meeting my crush and wondered what he thought of me. Next thing I knew we were out front and there were paparazzi crowding the limo. Stephie and I got out and fought through the crowd, and I could hear multiple people screaming "Happy Birthday!" as we made to the door. The bouncer looked at us and asked for our IDs. He then told us we had to be eighteen to get in, but twenty-one in order to drink. Stephie and I nodded as we presented our IDs and the bouncer let us inside the building. As we walked inside and looked around, there was a laid back aura about the place, not thick and crowded like most of the nightclubs were in town (or so I've heard). We found ourselves a table near the front of the stage and sat down, and when we did the waiter came to our table in no time flat.

"What can I get you to drink ladies?" he said.

"Two virgin strawberry daiquiris," Stephie said, "I'm treating my best friend on her birthday!"

"I know," he said looking at me, "Happy Birthday Miss Jackson."

"Thank you," I said.

"I will get your drinks right away," he said, and went his way.

I looked around the place to see anyone that I knew, and I guess it was an off night, until…

"Stephie," I said, frozen in my seat.

"What's wrong?" she asked.

"It's him," I said, "I mean, I think it's him. Look over behind you."

Stephie turned around and she gasped.

"Girl that's him!" she said to me, "and he's got his guitar!"

"Oh my God," I said, "You don't think…"

"Girl, just calm down and let things happen," she said.

At this point the waiter came back with our daiquiris and Stephie gave him a tip. It was him, Adam Levine, standing by the bar with his guitar wearing a blue shirt and black jeans. The bartender gave him a glass, Adam paid for it and took the glass with him to the stage, where everyone looked and started cheering his name. He sat down on the chair that was set for him, and as he was getting situated he looked up at me and gave me a smile. I smiled back and felt my face blush. He leaned over at the microphone.

"Hey how's everyone doing tonight?" he asked.

The crowd cheered and screamed.

"I see that the birthday girl is here at the Village tonight," he said, "Everyone give it up for Seferah Jackson!"

Everyone looked at me with cheers and I just gave a soft wave and a smile.

"And since it is your birthday," he said to me, "I was wondering if I could serenade you tonight."

I smiled as I felt my face turn red. He wanted to serenade me, me! Stephie grabbed the menu at the table and fanned me.

"She says yes," Stephie said to Adam.

"Aw man, I didn't mean to make her blush like that," he said, smiling.

"It's okay," I managed to say.

"Well first, since it is your birthday," he said as he started strumming his guitar, "Happy Birthday to you, happy birthday to you, happy birthday dear Seferah, happy birthday to you!"

The crowd cheered and I found myself smiling. Adam continued to strum and changed keys on his guitar, and we found ourselves locking eyes at each other. He smiled at me and I had to look away because it was making me nervous. I never experienced a guy giving me a second look before, but then again I never experienced a crush other than Adam Levine.

"And I was wondering another thing," he then said, his eyes still set on me.

"What's that?" I managed to say.

"Since it is also Valentine's Day, I was wondering, if you would be my Valentine," he said with that smile again.

My mouth opened in shock and I turned away, looking at Stephie who was still fanning me. I was twirling my hair out of nervousness and looked back at him.

"Yes," I finally was able to say.

"Alright!" he said as started strumming his guitar again. The crowd cheered and applauded. The paparazzi was around and I was sure that what just happened would be enough for their story. I was sipping on my daiquiri slowly as I watched Adam play his guitar. He looked down at his fingers pressed onto the strings forming bar chords and harmonies before looking back up at me. Suddenly I was feeling vulnerable.

"Girl are you okay?" Stephie asked, her hand onto mine.

"What just happened?" I asked. I knew the answer but I wanted to hear her say it.

"Girl, Adam Levine just asked you to be his Valentine," she said, "I see a new relationship in the works."

"I don't know, I don't think I'm ready," I said.

"Girl, things like this doesn't just happen," she said, "Maybe it's fate."

"Please," I said, giving her a strange look.

The next thing we knew, Adam had stopped playing and was coming up to our table with another guy with him. I was feeling the urge to hyperventilate, but I kept my cool.

"Hello ladies," Adam said, "This is my friend and bandmate Jesse."

"Hi Jesse," I said, waving.

"Hi," Stephie said.

"What's up?" Jesse said, "Happy Birthday Seferah."

"Thank you," I said, "This is my friend Stephanie."

"You can call me Stephie though," she said.

"Cool," Adam said, "I hope you don't mind us coming to your table."

"Oh no we don't mind," Stephie said. I looked at her as she was crazy but changed my composure.

"No, we don't mind," I said.

Adam and Jesse pulled out chairs and sat down, my eyes still locked on him. I couldn't believe it, my one crush was also my Valentine. So…how did that work? I never had a Valentine before.

"So how's the band?" I asked them to make small talk.

"They're great," Adam said looking at Jesse, "We're doing great. As a matter of fact we have a concert this Saturday night."

"We know," Stephie said.

"Oh, you ladies got tickets?" Adam asked.

"Backstage passes too," I said with a smile.

"Sweet!" Adam and Jesse said at the same time.

"Yeah we're huge fans," I said.

"It's only our first album, so it's not going to be a long concert," Adam said.

"It's still going to be amazing," I said, "I'm looking forward to it."

"Really," he said, and our eyes locked again. At that moment Jesse looked down at his phone and excused himself from the table. Stephie offered if I wanted another drink and I told her yes, and then she excused herself to go to the bar. It was then only me and Adam Levine.

"Your friend probably told you I was feeling you," he said as he took a swig of his beer.

"What if she did?" I asked.

"I don't care," he said, "What do I have to do to get next to you Miss Jackson?"

"Don't call me Miss Jackson, that's my Aunt Janet's name," I said with a smile.

He let out a laugh at the reference.

"Nasty boys, don't mean a thing," he sang.

By this time Stephie had come back with our drinks but Jesse was still off to the wall talking on the phone. Adam looked at his watch and let out a "Damn."

"What's wrong?" I asked, "Have to leave?"

"Yeah, I'm expected to be at a listening party not far from here," he said.

"I guess you have to get to that," I said.

"I do," he said, getting up, "Glad to meet you my Valentine. I'll see you on Saturday." He leaned over to kiss my cheek, and I felt my face turning red again. He waved at Stephie and left to head to where Jesse was, who finally was off the phone. I smiled as I watched him leave the place, my hand over at my cheek.

"So…did sparks fly?" Stephie asked.

"No," I said.

"Not yet!" she said.

"Please, you're probably making a big deal out of nothing," I said.

"Bullcrap! He serenaded to you and asked you to be his Valentine," she said, "That is not 'nothing'."

I finished up my drink and was getting tired of the place.

"Let's get out of here," I said.

"Sure," she said, "The place has served its purpose." She gave me a wink.

"Right," I said.

We got up from the table and headed out the door to step into the limo that had been waiting for us. One thing was for sure, I was looking forward to the concert but was going to take things as they come. I only caught a glimpse of what Adam was like off the stage, so it was too early to say my thoughts. My only hope was to know him a bit more before letting my feelings get the best of me.

* * *

Adam POV (The next morning)

I woke up to the sound of my alarm clock and all I could think was damn it, damn it, damn it! Why did I commit to go to that listening party? I was digging Seferah and was trying to talk to her, but oh well. There was still the concert. From what I gathered she was a shy girl, and what if she was four years younger than me, well almost. Another fact that loomed over me was that she was Michael Jackson's kid. I mean, her dad was one of the reasons I wanted to pursue music, and I was feeling his daughter in ways I know I should go to hell for ever thinking. I ran my hand through my hair and walked into the kitchen wearing only my boxers to make myself a cup of coffee. As the coffee maker was brewing I let my mind wonder once more. I saw her coming around the corner wearing nothing but a button down shirt that rested just below the space between her thighs, her curly hair resting on her shoulders and a bit messed up from our time the night before. She walked towards me and as our bodies were pressed against each other her hand slipped inside my boxers and felt that I was ready. I would proceed to lift her by her legs and do it right there on the kitchen counter, thrusting myself in and out faster as her moans got louder and louder until there was a loud buzzing noise.

My coffee was ready.

* * *

Seferah POV (Same morning)

"Eight…nine…ten. Ready or not here I come!"

I was in the living room and was playing hide and seek with my baby brother Blanket and now I had to find him. Since our house is big he could be anywhere, and with practice he's gotten so much better in hiding. I started looking in the dining room where Mom and Paris were sitting down reading a magazine.

"What are you doing baby?" Mom asked.

"Looking for Blanket," I said, "We're playing hide and seek."

"Good luck with that," Paris said, "You know he hides really well."

"I know, but I got to try," I said with a smile. I left the dining room and started looking all over the place, the dance studio, the movie theater, the bedrooms…where was that little sucker? The last place I thought to look was the recording studio but Dad was doing some final remixing for his new album, so I didn't want to disturb him. I walked back to the living room to find him sitting in a chair.

"I win!" he said.

"Where were you?" I asked.

"He was hiding in the recording studio," I then heard Dad say. I turned around and had my hands at my hips.

"Of course, the one place I didn't look," I said.

"Daddy helped me," Blanket then said.

I dropped my mouth pretending I was in shock.

"That's cheating!" I said, rubbing his head.

"No, I'm just that good," he said. Blanket then left to go in his room and it was just me and Dad. He was wearing two white shirts, black pants, and those black penny loafers that he was famous for as well as a ponytail. He looked at me in a way that I knew he was wondering what happened last night. There was no need to stall or beat around the bush, so I just told him.

"Adam sung 'Happy Birthday' to me and asked me to be his Valentine," I said.

Dad raised his eyebrows.

"Wow," he said, "My baby has a Valentine."

"Dad, I'm not a baby anymore," I said with a smile.

"You're really into him aren't you?" he asked.

"Yeah…well, I don't know," I said, "We didn't get to talk much last night, but there is the concert. Maybe we'll talk more then."

"Okay," he said.

I decided to plop on the couch and Dad sat down on one of the chairs. He looked at me with a look of concern on his face.

"What's wrong Dad?" I asked.

"There is something else I want to talk to you about," he said.

"What's that?" I asked.

"Your future," he said.

I wanted to roll my eyes and say "Oh here we go" but he continued.

"I know you finished school early and you're eighteen," he said, "but it's also time to consider what you want to do for a career."

"Um, I figured that I would eventually figure it out," I said.

"Sefra, you've gone to a performing arts school, where you learned dance, music, and acting," he said

I was quiet. I had thought about being singer and an actress but I wasn't sure.

"I just don't want you to lose your talents," he said.

"I won't," I said, "I just need some time."

"Okay baby," he said, getting up from the chair and leaving the room. Mom came into the room and I sat up on the couch so she could sit next to me.

"I overheard what your father said," she said.

I looked at her and bit my lip.

"Sweetie, understand that your father had been performing since he was young and it was the one thing he knew he wanted to do," she said.

"What about you?" I asked.

"I wanted to pursue dance since I was young," she said, "Now, I know there is some pressure because you're our daughter but whatever you decide to do, your father and I will still love you regardless."

"Thanks, Mom," I said, hugging her.

"So, I also did hear about Adam," she said, smiling.

"Oh yeah?" I said.

"Yeah," she said, "I thought that was sweet."

I smiled. It was sweet, but it was also short. I couldn't get to talk to him as much as I would have liked, but that was because I kept getting caught in those brown eyes and was nervous. Before Mom could ask anymore questions her phone rang and she picked up because it was Aunt Janet. It just so happened that she was getting ready to release an album like my dad, and she needed Mom's help for a video project. I excused myself and went to my room so I could look at my Maroon 5 poster and marvel at Adam's picture. The concert was only a couple days away, but it felt like forever. I wanted to know more about him, his life, and the inspiration for Maroon 5's album, Jane. I wanted to know why he was known as the "bad boy", and as I thought more about it, I just wanted to know…why me?


	3. It's Just a Feeling

_Note: I'm starting to get a groove for this story. So many ideas in my head :-) Here is Chapter 3._

**Chapter 3: It's Just a Feeling…a Feeling That I Have**

Seferah POV (Saturday night)

"Girl are you ready yet?" Stephie asked me, getting a little impatient, "We're going to be late!"

"Almost," I said, applying my makeup, "and we won't be late."

"Well hurry up," she said with a laugh.

I was dressed in sparkly maroon top with a number five in the front (since I was going to a Maroon 5 concert) and dark blue jeans, wearing my hair in a ponytail. Stephie was dressed the same but actually wearing a Maroon 5 t-shirt. She was sitting on my bed with her legs crossed, her leg shaking because she wanted us to leave ten minutes ago.

"Done," I said.

"Finally," she said, "Damn."

"Shut up," I said, laughing.

We grabbed our purses and started to head toward the living room to leave when Mom was by the door, smiling at us.

"What's that smile for?" I asked.

"Nothing," she said, "I want you girls to have a good time."

"We will Mrs. Nadine," Stephie said.

"Good," she said, "Your father had to go to a meeting tonight but he wishes the same."

"Okay," I said, "Bye Mom."

"Bye girls," Mom said as we left the house to head into a limo. We were pulling away from Neverland when Stephie pulled out her cell phone.

"Picture time!" she said.

I leaned next to her and smiled for the camera and was blinded by her camera's flash. I closed my eyes for a few seconds before opening them again.

"What kind of flash you have on that thing?" I asked.

"Just a standard flash," she said.

"Yeah right," I said.

She laughed as we turned the corner to get to the forum where the concert was taking place. Crowds of fans were waiting outside to get in, and since we had special tickets we didn't have to go stand in line like everyone else. That and since I was Michael Jackson's daughter I tend to get a lot of breaks, which had its perks but…yeah. We got out of the limo and headed toward security who guided us inside and away from the paparazzi. We got to our section and with the crowd getting crazy we knew that the concert was about to start any minute.

"Glad we got here before they started!" Stephie shouted over the crowd.

"Hey, we weren't going to be late!" I said.

"Sure," she said.

The next thing we knew there was smoke on the stage and shadows walking onto the stage and the crowd started going crazy. Through the smoke I saw one guy come up to the microphone wearing a gray t-shirt and blue jeans and recognized him right away as my Valentine, Adam Levine. The group then strummed two chords as what it looked like Jesse pressing notes on the keyboard, and then the song started and it was probably my favorite Maroon 5 song at the moment, "Through With You". Then Adam opened his mouth.

_Can you see me floating above your head,_

_As you lay in bed thinking about everything_

_That you did not do, 'cause saying I love you_

_Has nothing to do with meaning it…_

I raised my hands in the air as I sung along with him. Stephie was doing the same and smiled at me as she pointed Adam out to me. I nodded as I closed my eyes and he kept singing.

_And I don't trust you, 'cause every time you're here_

_Your intentions are unclear_

_I spend every hour waiting for a phone call,_

_That I know will never come_

_I used to think you were the one,_

_Now I'm sick of thinking anything at all_

I opened my eyes to look at him and our eyes were locking again. How was he able to see me through all of these people? Maybe I was thinking he was staring at me, but I started feeling vulnerable again. The band kept on with the song and as he ended with that last "I'm ain't ever coming back to you", the crowd jumped and screamed. They continued with the rest of the "Songs About Jane" album and closed out with my other favorite, "She Will Be Loved". After the concert was over Stephie and I found our way to security who showed us backstage and where to wait for the group. I had been looking forward to this moment all week and I was getting nervous again. Next thing I knew Maroon 5 came out from their dressing rooms and were standing before us, Adam standing out front wearing a white shirt, blue jeans, and gray and white striped jacket.

"Hello ladies," he said, "We meet again."

"Yes, we meet again," Stephie said.

"Let me introduce you to everyone," he said, "You remember Jesse from the other night right?"

"Yes," I said, "Hi Jesse." Jesse waved.

"Okay, there's like I said Jesse, the two guys over on the couch are Mike and Matt, and the dude next to Jesse against the wall is James," Adam said.

"Hi guys," I said, "You were great."

They nodded and said "Thanks."

"So what did you like most about the show?" he then asked me.

"You!" Stephie blurted out. My eyes widened and I hit her on the arm thinking "What are you doing!"

Adam gave a half smile and looked down at the ground for a moment, scratching his head.

"I can say the feeling's mutual," he said, "I saw you through the crowd."

I smiled as I started to blush once again, looking at Stephie who winked at me. He turned to look at the other guys who seemed to be preoccupied with their phones and were ready to head out.

"Do you have a ride home?" he asked.

"Yeah, we have a limo," I said, "Do you have to leave now?"

"The other guys might be leaving now," he said, "but I'm not ready to leave."

"Maybe you can ride with us," Stephie said. I looked at her again and thought, what was she doing?

"I'd like that," he said, "That is, if it's alright with you Seferah."

"It's cool," I said.

"Hey man, we're about to get something to eat," Jesse then said to Adam, "You're coming with us?"

"No man, I got a ride right here," he said.

"Alright, see you tomorrow," Jesse said, "Nice meeting you again girls."

"Likewise," I said.

As the rest of the band headed out so did we as we were led through security to our limo and got inside. The limo driver asked us where we were going and Stephie insisted that she would be taken home first, probably so that Adam and I were be alone. So we started taking off, and Stephie's place was only about twenty minutes away, so we were making small talk.

"So where are you from Adam?" Stephie asked.

"I'm from L.A.," he said, "I take it you ladies are California girls too?"

"Yep," I said.

"Sefra really liked your serenade the other night," she then said.

"Sefra?" Adam asked, confused.

"Sefra is my nickname," I then said.

"Ah okay, got it," he said with a smile.

As time passed we ended up talking about music and the latest celebrity gossip until we reached Stephie's place. She got out but not without giving me a wink and a thumbs up when Adam wasn't looking. We pulled off when she got inside her house and it was just Adam and I, alone in the limo. He looked at me with that smile and put his arm around me, and I felt nervous.

"Am I making you nervous?" he asked.

"No," I lied, trying to gain some confidence.

"Did you really like my serenade?" he then asked.

"Yeah I did," I said with a smile.

"I'm sure that other guys have done that to you though," he said.

"Um, no they haven't," I said.

"You've got to be joking," he said.

I shook my head no. He let out a "Wow" as he leaned closer to where his face was next to mine, his lips were at my neck. His lips gently touched my neck and I let out a soft sigh. I was feeling something that I wasn't familiar with, my heart beating faster as I moved my head to the side for him to continue. Then his hand touched the side of my face as he moved his lips to touch mine, and I started to kiss him back, our tongues moving in a tango. We kept on until the limo stopped, and I pulled away, looking at him surprised that he made such a move on me.

"Where are we?" he asked.

I looked out of the window and through the tint I recognized the front door. I was home.

"My place," I said.

"Already?" he asked.

"Yeah," I said, "The limo driver will take you home."

"Will I see you again?" he then asked.

I opened my mouth and raised my eyebrows, surprised. He wants to see me…again?

"Sure," I said.

"Okay," he said, "but this time it'll just be us two."

"Right," I said.

"Good night Sefra," he said.

"Good night," I said, "Bye."

I shut the door, watched the limo pull off, and went inside the house. It was after midnight and everyone was asleep, so I went up to my room and closed the door. I plopped myself on the bed and replayed the last moments in the limo in my head. That kiss…it made me feel things I've never felt before and as I replayed it in my mind I felt myself shudder. The more I kept thinking about it I felt myself get hot, my hands on my face and neck where he had kissed me. I closed my eyes and I saw him again, this time looming above me as his hands were on both sides of me, his face coming down to nuzzle my neck, sending a jolt throughout my whole body.

I found myself having to cover my mouth with a pillow.

* * *

Adam POV

I was tired from performing but happy because I got to chat with Sefra, not to mention kiss her. Her lips gave a taste of not only vanilla but something I haven't felt seriously in a while. I leaned in the back of the limo thinking of that kiss over and over, remembering how she was showing her innocence. She was eighteen and never experienced a guy taking an interest in her, which I found hard to believe, but then again I never read any stories about her with any significant other. As I kept thinking I felt her hand touching my thigh near where she could feel I was getting ready and she gave a smile that told she wanted to get into some trouble. I couldn't resist such an invite as she proceeded to unzip my jeans and tug at them so it was visible. I went for her lips and dived to undress her, pulling that maroon top (which I realized to myself that it was a pun on the group) over her head and taking away the scrunchie that was holding her hair away from her face. I then turned her over where I was on top, leaning down to make her feel me and cry from the pleasure…mmm, pleasure that made her cry…

"Sir," I then heard a voice say. I snapped back to reality.

"Yes?" I said.

"We are at your place," he said. It was the limo driver.

"Right," I said, "Thanks for the ride."

"You're welcome sir," he said, "Good night."

"Night," I said, getting out of the limo and shutting the door. I was at my loft apartment, going up the steps to get inside. I turned on the light and saw an empty place, everything set like I had it before. I turned on the small TV I had in the kitchen and the early morning news started talking about the concert, so I listened to the newsreporter.

_Tonight was the Maroon 5 concert and from what fans are telling me it was a great performance. Even Michael Jackson's daughter Seferah Denise was in attendance tonight and some onlookers saw that she left with none other than Maroon 5's frontman Adam Levine._

Damn, I thought, they are making a note of every move Sefra was making. I know that had to be frustrating for her, the paparazzi following her every move. I didn't really have that problem because I wasn't as popular, but if I was going to have Sefra as my own I had to get used to it. And she was going to be mine, I guaranteed it.

* * *

Seferah POV (The next day)

I was in my room Sunday morning and decided to write about last night in my manuscript book where I kept some of my poetry and songs (I had studied music theory as well as acting and dance in school, and it helped me getting some of my feelings out). At this point I couldn't stop thinking about the kiss Adam and I shared as well as the lingering feelings it aroused in me where I was making love to a pillow. Making love to a pillow…I wrote that line down on the paper, thinking I could incorporate that somehow. I went to grab my guitar to start making chords when Mom knocked on my room door. I told her she could come in and smiled when she saw me with my guitar and book.

"Good morning," she said.

"Good morning," I said.

"Didn't think you'd be up early," she said.

"Couldn't sleep in," I said. It was true, I could never sleep in after a late night out.

"So what are you writing?" she asked.

"Nothing really," I said, "Just writing to be writing."

"Okay," she said, "How was the concert?"

"It was great," I said, "Got to hang out with Adam for a while."

She looked me and studied the look on my face.

"What?" I asked.

"What happened?" she asked.

"Nothing really, we talked and…he kissed me," I said, finally admitting what happened.

"Really?" she said.

"Yeah," I said, "And it felt…strange."

"Why do you say that?" she then asked.

"Like…," I started. I couldn't believe I was having this conversation with my mother.

"Like…?" she said with a smile.

"I felt weird, I can't explain," I said.

"Like butterflies in your stomach?" she suggested.

"No, something like my body was radiating heat," I said.

"Oh," she said, her hand covering her mouth trying not to giggle.

"What's so funny?" I asked.

"That's part of growing up," she said, "You're going to feel things you've never felt before…it's just a matter of keeping them under control."

I looked at her a little embarrassed.

"Just be careful, baby. That's all I ask," she then said.

"Okay, I will," I said.

At that moment Prince and Blanket were running down the hall playing sword fighting while Paris followed reading a book. Mom kissed my cheek as she went to tend to them, closing the door behind her. I grinned at our conversation and focused my attention back to the song I was trying to write. I couldn't stop thinking about Adam and I was thinking about him in a rate that was truly alarming…at a rate that is truly alarming…yes. I wrote that line down and started playing some chords on the guitar that I felt sounded good for this song, but what to call it? After strumming different chords I came about the key of A minor and wrote it down on my manuscript paper. Soon there was a knock at my door again, and when I said come in it was Blanket looking around my room frantically.

"What's wrong Blanket?" I asked.

"I'm playing hide and seek with Mommy and Prince, and I got to hide!" he said.

I let out a laugh.

"Okay, just go in my closet," I said, "I won't tell that you're here."

"Okay Sefra," he said, going in my closet and closing the door.

Five minutes later Prince came into my room.

"Have you seen Blanket?" he asked.

"No, why?" I said.

"We're playing hide and seek," he said.

"Good luck," I said, "I played with him the other day, he's really good at hiding."

"Okay, thanks," he said as he left the room.

There was a moment of silence until Blanket opened the closet door.

"Is he gone?" he asked.

"Yes," I said, "You better get to home base before they find you!"

"Okay," he said, "Thanks."

"Any time," I said with a chuckle. He left the room and looked both ways in the hallway before heading for the living room, which was home base. I came back to the song I was working on and it needed a title. Maybe I could come up with the title when I was done, but I was feeling blocked. I strummed my guitar once more and just started singing.

"I can't stop thinking about you," I sang, then paused before saying it again, "I can't stop thinking about you…"

That was it…I had a title…"Can't Stop"…yeah, that was it. My stomach growled and I realized that I hadn't had breakfast yet, so I decided to get in on some French toast. I kept singing that line to myself as I headed for the dining room…I can't stop thinking about you, I can't stop thinking about you…and I couldn't stop thinking about him.


	4. I Just Need a Little of Your Time

_Note: I'm actually having fun with this story. I appreciate all the reviews, love, and support._

**Chapter 4: I Just Need a Little of Your Time…**

Seferah POV (A week later)

It was late Monday morning and I decided that I was going to go see Mom work on Aunt Janet's latest video project. She and Dad were releasing an album around the same time and I had wanted to see them work on their video projects (Dad was going to start his the following week). They both had released a couple of albums in recent years, with Dad releasing a greatest hits album called HIStory and Blood on the Dance Floor and Aunt Janet releasing All For You and a greatest hits album of her own) Mom and I rode in the limo to a studio 45 minutes away, where Aunt Janet stood out front waiting for us, and she looked great. Aunt Janet was probably my favorite Aunt (even though I know I shouldn't have favorites) because she was laid back and down to earth. She was dressed in a hi-cut top, jeans, bagger's cap, and a pink jacket. She waved when she saw us get out of the limo.

"Hey!" she said.

"Hi Janet!" Mom said, hugging her.

"I know I'm getting a hug from my niece!" Aunt Janet then said, her arms out for a hug.

"Hi Aunt Janet!" I said as I hugged her.

"Eighteen, I remember that age," she said, "Had my first love…I hear that you got a first love?"

"First love?" I asked, confused.

"Um, I heard you and that Adam guy are getting close," she said with a smirk.

"Oh no, we're not close," I said.

"It's still early to tell," Mom then said.

"So, what's the song that we're doing today?" I asked changing the subject.

"It's called 'All Nite Don't Stop'," Aunt Janet said.

"Oh okay," I said.

"Night spelled as n-i-t-e," she then said.

"Oh okay," I said again.

We then headed inside the studio and there were a lot people present to work on this thing. I sat down on a director's styled chair as Mom and Aunt Janet went to the stage and pulled out my manuscript book. As always, Mom was prepared to show off the moves that she had in mind for the project. She was always able to come up with a dance routine as long as I can remember. I remember being little just watching Mom in the dance studio at home move and I would cheer her on and say that her dancing was "pretty". As I watched Mom get all of the dancers together and showing them the routine, my cell phone lit up and it was a number I didn't recognize, but I picked up anyway.

"Hello?" I said.

"Hi Sefra." It was Adam.

"Adam?" I asked, "How did you get my number?"

"I have my ways," he then said.

"Uh…," I said.

"Ran into your friend Stephie in passing this morning," he said, "She insisted that you've been meaning to give me your number."

"Right," I said. I was going to kill Stephie. She seemed to have more faith in this than I did.

"Want to hang out?" he then asked, "I really want to see you."

"I can't right now," I said, "I'm watching Aunt Janet do a video shoot."

"Maybe I can come there?" he asked.

"Um…I don't think that's a good idea," I said. I wasn't comfortable with that.

"Oh," he said, "Well, I really do want to see you."

"I'd like to see you too," I said, "Maybe later this evening."

"Alright," he said, "I'll see you hopefully."

"Right," I said, "Bye Adam."

I hung up just when Mom came up to me, her ponytail loose from performing the intricate routine for Aunt Janet and the rest of the group. She saw the perplexed look on my face and became concerned.

"What's wrong?" she asked.

"Nothing," I said, looking at my phone.

"Who called?" she asked.

"Adam," I said.

"You gave him your number?" she asked.

"No, Stephie did," I said.

"So what did he want?" she then asked, "Sorry to be asking so many questions, but I'm a mother."

"I know," I said, "He wants to hang out later today."

"Oh okay," she said, "Are you going to see him?"

"I'm thinking about it," I said.

"Oh okay sweetie," she said as she patted her face with a towel and went back to the group. My phone rang again, and this time it was Stephie.

"Hey," I said.

"Hey girl," she said, "I hope you didn't mind but-"

"You gave Adam my number," I said, "I know, he called me."

"I ran into him this morning," she said, "So what did he want?"

"He wants to see me," I said.

"Then see him!" she said.

"I'm scared about this," I said.

"What's to be afraid of? You know he likes you, and you like him," she said, "You two even kissed!"

"We'll see," I said, "I'm gonna see him this evening."

"Good," she said, "I'm hoping for you two!"

"I bet you are," I said, "but let me talk to you later. I'm watching my mom and aunt do a video shoot."

"Oh okay girl," she said, "We'll talk later."

"Okay girl," I said, "Bye."

I looked down as I started flipping pages in my book and got to the page where I was working on "Can't Stop". I looked at the lyrics I had and was thinking (above the music I was already hearing) of what to add, and my mind took off. I started thinking the night at the Village when Adam serenaded me with that smile as well as the kiss we shared in the limo on the way home from the concert. I kept looping my memories of him in my head and pretended that he wanted me. Looping my memories of him, I pretend that he wants me…looping my memories of you, I pretend that you want me…yes, I had another line. I wrote that down, but I wished I had my guitar so I could work on the music. I closed my book because I couldn't think over Aunt Janet's song playing in the speakers and just watched, and although my eyes were set on the people on stage my mind was set on seeing him again. Yeah, I think I will see him again.

* * *

Adam POV

So I was sitting on the couch watching TV thinking yes, I was going to see her again…well, maybe. Perhaps it wasn't a good idea to call her, but Stephie insisted that Seferah wanted me to have her number. But I was Adam Levine, and I always got the girl, and from what I gathered this girl was a challenge, but an attainable one. I hadn't seen her in a week and my thoughts about her were getting more and more in depth, I really should be ashamed of myself but I'm not. If I knew where her aunt was having the video shoot I would just go there and surprised her, even though she said that wasn't a good idea. I kept on changing the channel until I came across an entertainment news show that showed a picture of Seferah and I getting into a limo after the concert. I sat there and listened.

_Is there a new relationship blossoming between the Princess of Pop and Adam Levine? Sources say the couple is keeping their romance a secret. Mind you Seferah Denise Jackson was seen at the Maroon 5 concert a week ago and left with the band's lead singer. People wonder though, is this bad boy a match for this Jackson good girl?_

I turned off the TV and laid down on the couch. The press was making a huge deal about Seferah and I and we weren't even an actual couple, or at least not yet. I pulled out my phone and thought about calling her again, but when I flipped open the phone it lit up, and it was the number I wanted to see.

"Hello?" I said.

"Hi, it's Seferah," she said.

"Hey beautiful," I said, "What's up?"

"I was wondering if your offer to meet up still stands," she said.

"Yeah it still stands, where do you want to meet?" I asked.

"Can you pick me up at the studio?" she asked, "I'll figure where we'll go from there."

"Fine, I just need some directions," I said with a laugh.

"It's the studio off of Sunset Drive," she said.

"Oh, I know where that is," I said with a smile.

"Great. I guess I'll see you then," she said, "Bye."

"Bye," I said.

I quickly got off the couch, grabbed my car keys, and headed for the door. I stopped as I had my hand on the door knob and thought whether I should take a shower first. I lifted my arms to smell them, and determined that I was still fresh and kept moving. I got in my SUV and pulled out onto the street, and before I could really get moving I saw a couple of photographers standing rushing toward my car and I was getting blinded by their flashes. I pushed down the button to pull down my window and right away there was a reporter with a notepad in hand in my face.

"What are you up to?" he asked.

"Wouldn't you like to know?" I answered.

"So what's the status between you and Seferah Jackson?" he then asked.

"I'd like to keep that private," I said, rolling up the window. When the group was out of the way I pulled off, and I couldn't wait to get to my destination. After about twenty minutes and a few red lights I made it to Sunset Drive, and there were several cars parked in front of the studio. I parked and got out of the car to walk inside and the place was filled with several lights except for this one section where someone was sitting in a director's style chair, and with that poofy hair it had to be Sefra. I walked closer to her until she looked my direction and got out of her chair, walking toward me with her finger in her hair.

"Hi," she said.

"Hey," I said as I went for a kiss. Her eyes widened in surprise as she took her fingers out of her hair to touch her lips and then she blushed.

"Glad to see you," I then said.

"Yeah, me too," she said softly.

"Seferah who's that?" I heard a voice say. My eyes diverted to what was behind her to see a slender woman wearing a ponytail, v-neck and black pants, and there was a resemblance.

"It's Adam, Mom," Sefra said, then looked at me, "This is my mother Kalere Nadine Jackson."

"Hi," I said, shaking her mom's hand.

"You can call me Mrs. Nadine," her mom said.

"Okay," I said.

"Mom, I was getting ready to go with Adam," Sefra said.

"That's fine," she said, "Make sure you tell Aunt Janet good bye."

"Okay," Sefra said, "Excuse me."

"Sure," I said. I watched her walked on to the stage where Aunt Janet Jackson was talking to a group of people. They talked for a minute and Sefra pointed out to me, probably to show her the reason why she was leaving and I waved at them, and Janet waved back.

"So how are you?" Mrs. Nadine then asked me.

"I'm okay," I said, "How's the video project going?"

"It's hard work," she said, "but I love how it's coming along."

"Awesome," I said. At that moment Sefra came back to us and said good bye to her mom and hugged her. We then left the studio to get in my car, but not without opening the door for her first. I was still a gentleman with certain things. I got in the driver's seat and buckled my seatbelt and I noticed that Sefra was looking around in the car.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

"Nothing," she said, "I just never rode in anything other than a limo, except maybe when I visit my uncle and nana in Atlanta. It's kind of nice actually."

"You're just a spoiled rich girl," I said jokingly. She let out a sigh and looked out the window.

"I was joking you know," I then said.

"I know, but sometimes…," she started, "Well, never mind."

"Okay, if you say so," I said as we pulled out of the parking out and headed for the street, "So where do you want to go?"

She looked back at me.

"Surprise me," she said.

"Alright," I said with a laugh. I kept driving until we reached a red light and there was a coffee shop by the corner.

"Do you like coffee?" I asked.

"Not really," she said, "Could never get past the smell."

"Okay," I said, "How about we fake it?"

She gave a soft smile.

"Okay," she said.

The light turned green and I parked off to the side of the coffee shop. I got out to open Sefra's door and walked with her to sit at one of the tables outside. As we sat down we realized that we were getting stares, and Sefra reached in her bag for a pair of sunglasses to put over her face.

"Now that's a true Jackson," I said with a smile.

She leaned over toward me and motioned me to lean over too.

"I really hate this," she whispered.

"We can go somewhere else," I said.

"It doesn't matter, they would just follow me wherever I go…just follow me wherever I go," she said, repeating the last part, pausing for a moment before digging out a notebook and a pencil. She rushed to jot down something, closing the book and putting it back in her bag.

"What's with the notebook?" I asked.

"Nothing," she said with a grin.

"Alright," I said, "If you say so."

* * *

Seferah POV

There was a moment of silence between us. I didn't want to tell him about my notebook, something that was so personal to me. We were out in the open and I was trying my best to ignore the paparazzi that was nearby.

"So," I started, "What did you want to talk about?"

"Well, actually I wanted to know a little bit more about you," he said, leaning back in his chair, "There isn't much that the press says about you, kinda like being a mystery…"

"I'm not the type to put my business on the street," I said, "However I am aware of what is being said about us."

"The paparazzi was by my place on the way of picking you up," he said, "I don't really get all that much attention, but I know you do."

"It's because of who my dad is," I said, twirling my hair, "I can't stand it."

"Hey, your dad didn't ask for it," he said, "He just does what he loves and people just want to be curious about his life."

"Right," I said.

Adam looked around and placed both hands on the table.

"You sure you don't want anything? A bottle of water?" he asked.

"Water," I said.

"Water it is," he said as he excused himself from the table. I looked on with my elbows on the table and resting my head on my hands and started to think. What was it about me that Adam liked? Was I even his type of girl, or was he my type of guy? This was still so new to me, and my thoughts were getting interrupted by the camera flashes and paparazzi trying to talk to me. I just waved and declined to comment, but these people were so persistent. I was getting upset when Adam came back with a coffee and bottle of water and noticed my upset.

"I think the lady asked to be left alone," he said.

The paparazzi looked at him and went their way, and I was relieved.

"Thanks," I said.

"You're welcome," he said, handing me my water and sitting back down. I opened the bottle and took a swig, and as I did so he reached for my hand and held it. I looked at our hands for a moment before looking back at him. I was hesitant as to what to do, I was still new to this kind of thing.

"I feel like you're hiding yourself when you wear those shades," he said.

"I'm just blocking myself from the paparazzi," I said.

"They're gone," he said, "Take them off. Besides, I like looking into your eyes."

I smiled and blushed as I took the sunglasses off, and our eyes locked. He had beautiful brown eyes too.

"That's better," he said, taking a sip of his coffee. He still held onto my hand and leaned closer to me. Our eyes were still on each other and his looked down at my lips and went for a kiss, but it wasn't just a simple kiss. It was a kiss like we shared in the limo, but only this time we were out in the open, and he went on as though he didn't care. I was holding back, but only for a moment. It was arousing those feelings in me, those same feelings that Mom told me to be careful about, and I got scared. I pulled back and started twirling my hair once more.

"What's the matter, babe?" he asked.

"Nothing," I said, "It's just that…that was heavy."

"It was just a kiss," he said, confused.

"I know, but…," I said, "Can you take me home?"

"Sure," he said, "Let's get out of here."

We got up from the table and got inside the car. He sat there for a moment as I buckled my seatbelt.

"What?" I asked.

"Nothing, I just think you're beautiful," he said.

I blushed and looked away from him for a minute.

"Thanks," I said.

He buckled his seatbelt and had his hands on the steering wheel.

"So, how do we get to your place?" he asked.

"I'll tell you where to go," I said with a laugh.

At that moment we heard a cell phone ring and we both checked our phones, and it turned out that it was my phone ringing. I looked and saw it was Dad.

"Hi Dad," I said.

"Hey baby," he said, "Your mother told me you left the video shoot."

"Yeah, Adam came by and picked me up," I said.

"Oh," he said.

"He's about to take me home right now," I said.

"Oh okay, I just happen to be home," he said.

"Yeah?" I said.

"I want to meet him Sefra…"


	5. It's the Falling in Love

_Note: Adam is about to meet Michael in this chapter…should he be scared? Also, Seferah is starting to feel conflicted about her feelings. Thanks for the reviews, love, and support. :-)_

**Chapter 5: It's the Falling in Love…**

Adam POV

I was peeking over at Sefra as she was talking to her dad while driving at the same time and saw the look of concern on her face as she told him "Okay Dad. I love you. Bye." She put her phone back in her bag and looked out of the window, her fingers in her hair once again.

"What's the matter? Is your dad okay?" I asked, looking at the road.

"He's fine, it's just that…," she started, cocking her head to the side, "He wants to meet you."

"Oh okay that's cool," I said.

"'Oh okay that's cool'?" she repeated, "You're not scared at all?"

"No, why would I be?" I asked.

"Wow," she said.

"It'll be cool," I said, "Relax."

"Alright," she said as she took her fingers out of her hair.

I kept driving until we turned to the street that led to Sefra's place, Neverland Ranch. I had read stories about how big and lavish the place was, but to actually see it was like wow. I parked in front of the door and got out to open Sefra's door, and she got out, her hand running through her hair again. I began to realize that was her nervous twitch as I started rubbing her back.

"I'm not scared, and you shouldn't be either," I said.

"My dad is just…protective," she said.

"It'll be okay," I said, "Now, show me the way."

"Okay," she said as she opened the front door. Once we were inside there was an older woman cleaning the mantle, and she turned to see us and said hello. Sefra then asked her where her dad was and the woman told her that he was in the recording studio, so Sefra motioned me to come with her to meet with him. As we walked I was in awe at all the space, and we got to the recording studio where Michael Jackson was sitting by the mixer. He looked up and smiled when he saw us, or rather, when he saw Sefra.

"Hey baby," he said to her, reaching for a hug.

"Hey Dad," she said, backing away to look toward me, "This is Adam Levine. Adam, this is Michael Jackson, otherwise known as my dad."

"Hi," I said, shaking his hand.

"Hey," he said, "I've heard some of your music. I like it."

"Thanks," I said, then looked at Sefra, "Michael Jackson likes my music."

She smiled.

"If you don't mind sweetie I'd like to talk to Adam alone," he then said to her.

"Okay Dad," she said as she kissed him on the cheek and left the room. It was then only me and the King of Pop Michael Jackson, the man whose music inspired me and the guys to get into the music business. He asked me to have a seat and we both sat down on the plush chairs, his hands on the rails. I ran my hand through my hair as I kept shifting in my seat. I was feeling nervous.

"I've been hearing the stories about you and my daughter," he said.

"Yeah, I have too," I said.

"What are your intentions with Seferah?" he asked.

"Well," I said, clearing my throat, "I would like to date her."

"I see," he said, placing his fingers at his chin.

"I think she is a nice girl, and I would like to get to know her better," I said, elaborating on my last answer.

"Yes, she is a nice girl, but then again I'm biased," he said, letting out a laugh, "But I have also heard that you have a reputation as a bad boy, and I worry about my baby being under a bad influence."

"No, it's not like that," I said, "I wouldn't do that to Sefra."

Michael raised an eyebrow.

"Seferah, I mean," I corrected myself.

He smiled as he looked down and scratched his head. I felt myself sweating out of fear. I never would have expected that meeting Michael Jackson would cause such a feeling in me.

"Okay, I'll allow you to see her," he started, "but if you ever hurt her, then you'll have to answer to me."

"No, I would never hurt her," I said, reassuring him, "I don't want to."

"Good," he said. At that moment Sefra had peaked inside and asked if she could come back in and Michael nodded and motioned her to come over to us. She hugged and kissed him on the cheek and looked over at me. I gave her a smile that meant everything was okay, and she grinned.

"You didn't scare him off," she said to him.

"I wasn't going to," he said, "Believe me, I wasn't."

"Okay," she said.

"What are you two going to do now?" he asked.

"Uh," I said, looking at Sefra. I hadn't planned that far ahead.

"We can go to the amusement park out back," she then said.

"Okay," I said, "That sounds cool."

"Alright," she said, and then looked at her dad, "Bye Dad."

"Bye sweetie," he said, "Nice meeting you Adam." He extended his hand out and we shook hands.

"Nice meeting you," I said. Sefra and I got out of the studio and as we headed toward the amusement park in the back we ran into a little boy with long black hair, who came up to Sefra and hugged her.

"Hi Sefra!" he said to her.

"Hi Blanket," she said, "You're home from school?"

"Yeah," he said.

"Oh, excuse me," she said, "Blanket, this is my friend Adam. Adam, this is my baby brother Blanket."

"Hi Blanket," I said, waving at him. He stayed close to Sefra and let out a soft "Hi."

"He's shy around strangers," she said. Blanket let Sefra go and went on his way.

"So where are your other siblings?" I asked.

"Prince is probably looking for Blanket, and Paris is most likely reading a book or studying," Sefra said.

"Ah okay," I said, "What about you?"

"What do you mean?" she asked.

"School, I mean," I said.

"I finished early," she said, "Now I just have a lot of free time on my hands."

"Ah," I said.

"Now let's go," she said, motioning me to follow her and we got to the back I thought wow…

* * *

Seferah POV

I turned to look at Adam's face upon seeing the amusement park and his jaw dropped. I laughed at his surprised expression.

"Feels like you're at Disney Land, doesn't it?" I asked.

"Yeah," he said letting out a laugh, "You grew up having this as a backyard?"

"Yep," I said.

"Wow," he said, still in awe.

"What would you like to do first?" I asked.

Adam stood there scratching the back of his head.

"You don't like rides, do you?" I asked.

"It's not that I don't like them," he started, "It's just that…"

"We can just chill at the pond," I said, "It's quite stationary over there."

"Right," he said with that smile.

We started heading over by the pond and as we walked I felt Adam slip his hand onto mine, holding onto it and kissed my hand. I smiled at the gesture. We walked past the Ferris wheel and the carousel (not to mention the animals) to get to the pond, and as we got there we sat down on the grass, Adam pulling me to sit between his legs. Next thing I knew his arms were around my waist, his five o' clock shadow nuzzling at my neck, and I felt vulnerable once again. I straighten myself up and gently pulled his hands to his sides.

"What's the matter?" he asked.

"That felt a little too nice," I said.

"You've never felt that way before?" he asked, planting soft kisses on my neck.

"No," I said in an almost sigh. His kisses were arousing those feelings in me again.

"Do you want me to stop?" he asked.

"I think it's best that you do," I said, twirling my hair.

"It's cool," he said, kissing my forehead.

We continued sitting as we were when Adam started kissing my neck again, and the feeling of his facial fuzz against my skin was once again turning me on. I smiled as I leaned my neck the other way, looking at him to find that he was smiling too. We stared at each other for a moment before he leaned toward my lips and we kissed, and I wasn't pulling back. Those feelings lingered once more and I felt the heat, but this time I let it stay there. Adam touched my face with his hands and they moved to my neck, his lips still pressed onto mine with our tongues wrestling with each other. He moved back to see the expression on my face, and I was breathless. I've never felt anything like that before, and I liked it. He moved some of my curly tresses away from my face and stared once more before planting another kiss on my lips. I moved back and blushed.

"You blush easily," he said.

"Yeah," I said, moving a strand of my hair behind my ear.

At that moment we heard laughing and we turned around to find it was Prince, Paris, and Blanket playing with each other over by the carousel.

"We're not alone anymore," he said.

"No, we're not," I said, getting up from the ground. Adam followed suit. We walked over by the carousel, watching them getting ready to ride on it, and I looked at Adam.

"You're sure you don't want to ride the carousel?" I asked.

"Uh, I don't know," he said, scratching his head.

Blanket then got off the carousel and ran up to me, pulling me by the hand to come with him.

"Come on," I said, "It won't be bad." I reached my hand out to him.

"Okay," he said, taking my hand. We got on the carousel and sat down on a bench while my siblings rode on horses. As the ride got underway, I noticed that Adam was holding onto his stomach. I then understood why he didn't want to go on the rides.

"You have motion sickness, don't you?" I asked.

"Yeah," he said, "but it's not bad."

"You should have told me," I said, "Now I feel bad."

"Don't feel bad," he said, "It's not serious."

I was quiet for a moment, thinking of what he said.

"How do you travel?" I asked, "With your sickness and all."

"I'm usually knocked out when the group has to fly," he said, "If not I take something for it."

"Oh okay," I said. We felt the carousel slow down to a stop. That was shorter than normal, but it was a good thing in this case. Adam and I got off the ride and headed toward the house when Adam looked at his watch and frowned.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

"I have to get going," he said.

"Oh," I said, "Then I guess this is goodbye."

"No, I will see you again," he said, looking at me and putting his hand at my cheek, "I want to see you again."

"I want to see you again too," I said, "I'll show you out."

I walked in front of him as we headed inside the house, walking past the dance and recording studios and a couple of bedrooms to get back to the front door. We got to his SUV and stopped, looking at each other. Adam leaned for a kiss and I found myself getting on my tippy toes to kiss him back. His kisses made me feel like I was on air. I stepped back and there was that smile again.

"I'll see you Sefra," he said, pulling his keys out of his pocket.

"Okay," I said, "Bye."

"Bye." He got inside his car and waved before pulling away. I waved back, watching him go through the curve out of Neverland and onto the street. I found myself having the feelings still linger in me, and I needed to get them out. I headed for my room where I had my notebook sitting on the bed. I laid down and looked over what I had written for "Can't Stop", and I didn't have much of a song. I closed the book and stared at the ceiling, and my mind started wandering. It felt so good to be in his arms, but I had to move back. I kept thinking about those feelings I was feeling, how they felt so good but also thought about Mom's warning when it came to them. I found myself to be conflicted, but wanted to do what was right and most importantly, what felt right. I wasn't sure, at this point, that holding back felt right anymore...

I grabbed my cell phone and looked Adam up.

* * *

Adam POV

I was heading for the apartment having to think a lot of things. I hate having to lie to Sefra and say that I had to leave, but I was feeling things that I hadn't felt since Jane. There was an innocence about Sefra I was digging, and I could tell that she wanted to be in the moment rather than pulling away from me. I couldn't blame her, she was Michael Jackson's daughter as well as newly eighteen, she had an image to maintain. I got to the red light before my apartment when my phone lit up and it was a text message from Sefra.

"I miss you."

I smiled at the message and replied that I miss her too, and it was true. The light turned green and I was able to pull up at my apartment, getting out the car and walking up the flight of stairs to get inside. After getting inside I plopped myself on the couch and started reviewing the day's events, and then my mind began to wander. There she was, lying on top of me, her curly hair all over the place and so I was fixing it so I could see her beautiful face. I pulled the sheet to cover our naked bodies and we had each other to keep warm. What we had done was almost sacred rather than just for instant gratification. I held her and said the words that I had never said before, at least not since Jane.

I woke up to an empty room, and no Sefra…

* * *

Seferah POV (That night)

I was in my room just strumming various chords on my guitar when Mom peeked inside.

"Can I come in?" she asked.

"Sure," I said.

Mom opened the door and sat on the edge of the bed dressed in silk pajamas, her straight hair down to her shoulders.

"You've been playing your guitar a lot," she said, "Feel any inspiration?"

"Not really," I said, "Just wanted to play, that's all."

"You know, your father told me he talked to Adam today," she said.

"Yeah he did," I said.

"What did you two do today?" she asked.

"Just hung out in the back," I said, "Nothing special."

"Okay," she said.

There was a moment of silence.

"We kissed again," I started and then said softly, "and I felt those feelings again."

"Baby, it's normal to feel those," Mom said.

"I know but…am I supposed to act on them?" I asked.

Mom looked down for a minute and then looked at me.

"That's part of being an adult," she said, "Making adult decisions."

"Dad said that I'm at the age where I start questioning what I grew up learning," I said.

"This is true," she said.

There was a moment of silence again.

"I can't tell you what to do other than to be careful," she said.

"Okay," I said.

"I'm going to bed," she then said, "I love you baby."

"Love you too," I said. She kissed me on the cheek and left the room, closing the door behind her. I started to strum again, but thinking about Adam and the feelings he awakened in me made me put the guitar away and grab a pillow. I laid back and as my eyes started getting heavy, I thought of how I was going to wrestle with him in my dreams and wake up making love to that pillow…that was it. I reached for my book and wrote that line down, but that wasn't enough. I tried to figure out what was missing and I saw my phone light up. I reached for the phone and smiled.

It was Adam.


	6. You Rock My World

_Note: Trying to capture the father daughter relationship between Seferah and Michael. Seferah is the primary focus. Adam may be feeling something more for Seferah, what do you think? :-)_

**Chapter 6: You Rock My World**

Seferah POV (Two weeks later)

"Sefra? Sefra sweetie?"

I turned over in bed to see Dad standing by the door, the light from the hallway showing his silhouette.

"Yeah Dad?" I asked.

"You're still coming with me to the video shoot tonight, right?" he asked.

"Yeah, I still am," I said, getting out of bed. My nap was over.

"We have about an hour until we need to go," he said, "Come on, let's eat something."

"Okay," I said. He left the room and it was just me, standing at my closet wondering what to wear. I saw that Dad was wearing a brown suit with a red shirt, so I figured I'll wear the same color scheme. I found a red top and a pair of brown jeans with a brown sweater since it was cool tonight. I looked at my hair and decided to pull it back into a ponytail. As I was finishing up getting dressed, I started thinking about Adam. We were seeing quite a bit of each other in the past two weeks and didn't know what to make of it, and we hadn't discussed it, at least not yet. I then went into the dining room where Dad was sitting at the table waiting for both me and his food, with Damon standing by the kitchen door.

"About time you got here sweetie," Dad said.

"Yeah, you know I have to get ready," I said with a laugh.

"What would you like Seferah?" Damon then asked.

"A chicken salad," I said, "Caesar dressing on the side."

"Okay," Damon said, "I will get on that. Michael, your dinner is just about ready."

"Okay Damon," Dad said, "Thanks."

"No problem," Damon said as he went into the kitchen.

"What did you get?" I asked Dad.

"Vegetable lasagna," he answered, "You're not hungry?"

"Not that hungry," I said.

There was a moment of silence between us.

"Excited about seeing me work tonight?" he asked.

"Yeah, I'm looking forward to it," I said, "Especially since I'm old enough to go with you."

He smiled.

"It wasn't that you weren't old enough," he started, "I wanted you to focus on school."

"Right," I said, "School."

"I really want you to consider career options," he then said.

"I will Dad," I said in a borderline annoyed tone.

"Okay," he said with his hands up.

I looked down at the table and played with my fork.

"Sorry Dad," I then apologized, "I just need time to figure it all out."

"It's okay sweetie, and fine," he said, placing his hand on top of mine. Damon came back with our dinner and as we started eating Mom came in the dining room wearing a blue v-neck and black pants, her hair in a ponytail. From the looks of it she had been dancing.

"Hey sweetie," she said, kissing my cheek.

"Hi Mom," I said.

"And hello to you baby," she said to Dad, kissing him on the lips.

"Hello my love," he said to her.

"Video shoot tonight?" she asked.

"Yep," he said, "Sefra's coming with me."

At that moment Blanket came running in his pajamas and a book to Mom, who smiled at him and took the book from him.

"You want me to read this to you?" she asked him.

"No, I wanna read it to you Mommy," he said. I grinned at my brother. He had been telling me he was practicing his reading in the past two weeks.

"Okay sweetie," she said to him, and then looked at Dad, "Have a nice video shoot tonight baby." She kissed him on the lips.

"Thanks baby," Dad said. We watched Blanket take Mom by the hand out of the dining room and we continued eating. I started poking pieces of my salad when my phone started ringing. I picked up without looking at the screen.

"Hello?" I said.

"Hey babe," Adam said.

"Hey," I said, "What's up?"

"Just wondering if I could see you tonight," he said.

"I can't," I said, "I'm watching my dad do his music video…uh, short film."

"Oh sweet," he said, "His videos are the best!"

"Yeah they are," I said with a smile.

"Wanna hang out tomorrow?" he asked.

"Sure," I said.

"Okay," he said, "Well, I guess I'll talk to you tomorrow."

"Sure," I said.

"Bye beautiful," he said.

"Bye," I said, hanging up the phone.

"I take it that was Adam?" Dad asked.

"Yeah," I said.

"So what's going on with that?" he then asked.

"I'm not sure," I said, "We've hung out a lot, but…I don't know."

"Okay sweetie," he said.

We continued eating until Ana came in the dining room telling us that the limo was here and we left the table to get inside. The limo pulled off and as we were pulling away from the house I looked out of the window, and my mind started to wonder. I started replaying the times Adam and I shared, to the movies, dinner, the park…I missed him. I snapped back to reality when Dad waved his hand over my face and smiled.

"What were you thinking about?" he asked.

"Nothing," I said.

"I think I know," he said, smiling to himself. I smiled as I looked out the window. Dad always knew how to read me.

"Just be careful with him," Dad warned me again.

"I will Dad," I said.

We got to the place we needed to be, a club and a Chinese restaurant about a few blocks from each other. Dad and I got out and walked to a group of people who were standing around waiting for him. They greeted us and smiled upon seeing me. One guy dressed in a brown suit and purple shirt extended his hand to me.

"Hi I'm Chris Tucker," he said.

"Hi I'm Seferah," I said, shaking his hand.

"What's up Mike!" he then said to Dad.

"Hey Chris," Dad said.

"So you're watching your dad do his thing?" Chris said to me.

"Yeah," I said with a smile.

"There's a chair by the director if you want to sit down sweetie," Dad said to me.

"Okay," I said, and then looked at Chris, "Nice meeting you."

"Nice meeting you too," he said.

I went over by the chair and just watched what was going to be the beginning of the video…er, short film. Dad and Mr. Tucker were going to be at the Chinese restaurant eating when Dad's love interest walks by. The lady chosen for that role was pretty, but she wasn't my mother. I wondered how come Mom wasn't going to be in this one, but maybe they discussed this one over. I watched the scene where Dad and Mr. Tucker followed the girl into the club and the director called cut. Dad and Mr. Tucker came up to the director and he was pleased, and motioned everyone to get set up inside the club where the majority of the video was taking place. I got out of my chair as I went inside the building, finding a seat off to the side where I wouldn't be caught by the camera. After a quick set up the director called action again and I saw my dad and Mr. Tucker walk in the club, Dad coming up to the girl before getting on the stage. I always wanted to watch my dad make one of his films growing up and it was like magic to be able to watch what he loved to do more than anything, always trying to be better than the last. The song started playing and Dad was doing his thing, singing and trying to impress the girl to be with him. I will admit that it was weird seeing him with a woman other than Mom, but I knew it wasn't real. Dad loved Mom too much to do anything like that. Then it got to a scene where this big guy threatened to hurt Dad with a broken bottle and I got a little scared, but I had to remind myself again that it wasn't for real. I watched Dad get ready for the dance number and these guys jumped from the ceiling to get in place, and I smiled. I loved watching Dad dance, no matter if he was alone or with a group. More guys joined the group and right when the dance was going to start the director called cut and went up to them and discussed how the scene was going to play out. While they talked I took out my manuscript book and looked over "Can't Stop". I looked at the lyrics I had and mouthed them to myself:

_All alone in my room, think of you at a rate that is truly alarming, I keep looping my memories of you in my head, I pretend that you want me…_

The next thing I had was the chorus, which wasn't much but there needed to be more for the verse before moving onto the chorus. I then thought about the dreams I would have of Adam, falling asleep and dream of an alternate reality…and I fall asleep and dream of alternate realities…yes! I wrote that down in my book but it needed just one more line before it hits to the chorus, and as things were getting ready for the video I just drew a line to remind myself that I needed to finish the verse. As I was putting my book away I looked up and Dad looked at me with a smile and a wink as he was getting ready for the dance scene. I smiled and watched as the director yelled action, and Dad and his posse started with the moves, and they were so on point. When Dad approached one of the bad guys he cold cocked him square in the jaw, and it not only shocked me but I kind of wanted to laugh. My Dad wouldn't hurt a fly, let alone another man. Then the lamp that fell as Dad punched the bad guy fell on the ground and caused a fire, causing everyone to freak out. Everyone was rushing to get out the club, including Dad's "girl", and as Dad and Mr. Tucker rushed to get out, the director yelled cut. Everything was extinguished and everyone was getting ready to film the last scene, where Dad and Mr. Tucker ride off with the girl. I went outside and sat in a chair to watch, and it was weird seeing Dad kiss another woman, and I had to remind myself once more, it wasn't for real. When the scene ended, the director yelled cut for the last time, and I smiled. The filming was over and it was amazing to watch Dad work. Everyone applauded at Dad and he was being modest as always, and motioned me to come to him. I got out of my chair and walked up to him, and he hugged me.

"Thank you sweetie," he said, "It meant so much for you to be here."

"No problem Dad," I said.

"So how did you like that Seferah?" Mr. Tucker asked.

"I enjoyed it," I said, "You were very funny."

"Thanks," he said.

"Everyone was great!" the director said to the group, "Michael, we'll work on the editing tomorrow, are you okay with that?"

"That's fine," Dad said, and then he looked at me, "Ready to go kiddo?"

"Yeah," I said with a smile.

Dad kissed my forehead and we said goodbye to everyone before heading to the limo for the ride home. As we got inside and took off, Dad leaned to the side and set his fedora where it covered his eyes and started dozing off. I grinned at him as I stared for a moment before starting to pull out my book, but changed my mind and put it back in my bag. Just when I was set to look out the window Dad shifted in his seat, and he wasn't asleep.

"I noticed you were writing in a book during filming," he said.

"Yeah, I was," I said.

Dad then smiled.

"I was writing songs at your age too, mainly with your uncles," he said.

"What was the first song you wrote by yourself?" I asked.

"'Don't Stop Til You Get Enough'," he said with a smile, "I was about twenty."

I smiled at him and was in awe.

"I know you've been writing lately," he said, "Your mother tells me you play your guitar too."

"Yeah, just something to occupy my time," I said.

"Okay," he said.

At that moment we had made it home, and it was well into the wee hours of the morning. Dad and I got out of the limo and headed inside, and Dad let out a yawn.

"I'm beat," he said, "I'm going to bed. Sweet dreams baby." He kissed my forehead.

"Night Dad," I said, "Er, morning."

"I know what you mean," he said with a smile. I watched as he went down the hall and go into his room, and I stood by the door to my room. I was tired but I knew I couldn't sleep, so I figured I work on my song some more. I went in my room and closed the door behind me, taking off my clothes in favor of a tank top and pajama pants. I grabbed my guitar and started strumming in A minor, the key I had chosen for my song. I turned the page in my book for a blank manuscript and started marking the notes for the song's intro. Rest, chord, rest, chord, rest, chord, rest, chord…common time sounds good for this, I thought. I played some chords in the A minor scale and came across the chords that were perfect for the beginning but I still needed a bass line. I was careful by not playing too loud that I would wake anyone up, and I stopped playing after about an hour to finally lay my head and rest. I was now exhausted but my brain just wouldn't shut down, the memories were still looping in my head, and through my peripheral vision I saw my phone light up. Puzzled that it would light up at this hour, I reached to grab it and saw it was a message from Adam, who must have called while I was at the video shoot. I went to dial voicemail so I can hear it, but decided that I would hear it when I wake up much later in the morning. I placed the phone back on the bedside table and went to sleep.

* * *

Adam POV (Same morning)

I was sitting on the side of the bed with my phone in my hand, tempted to call Seferah and leave another message. I had already left her a "just because" message but I wanted to hear her voice. I looked at the clock and saw that it was almost four in the morning, figured that she probably could be sleeping by now and my mind started to wander. I began thinking about the past two weeks and all the feelings that were arousing in me, and my thoughts weren't all about the possible sex. In fact, that wasn't much of a goal anymore. Seferah was a girl who had likes, dislikes, hobbies, feelings…she wasn't just an ordinary girl with an inquiring mind and thirst for knowledge. Although I was getting to know her more, she was still a mystery and I wondered of the dreams that she desired, what she wanted to accomplish. I ran my hand through my hair as I came back to reality and looked at the clock to see that it was four thirty. I decided to lay back in bed and stare at the ceiling until my thinking tired me out. At least I would see her tomorrow…later today. The more I continued to think about her, the more I was feeling something deep, and I hadn't felt this way since Jane, and I wasn't ready to talk about her. I'm sure though, that Seferah wondered about that part of my life and maybe when I was ready I could tell her. I went to turn on my side and in my mind I saw Seferah, looking back at me with a tired smile and playing with my fingers. I ran my hand through her curly hair and leaned to kiss her on the forehead and then at her lips. I got close to her and whispered "I…", then I caught myself and snapped out of it. No, I wasn't ready to say that, I thought, it was too soon. I turned back to the ceiling and stared until I was finally asleep.


	7. Girlfriend

**Chapter 7: Girlfriend**

Seferah POV (Later that morning)

I woke up to the sound of my siblings running down the hall and I turned over on my stomach with my arm off the bed, almost touching the floor. I was still tired from the video shoot but didn't want to spend the day being in bed, so I got up. I grabbed a blue tunic and black leggings as I went to the bathroom to take a shower. As I let the water run I slowly stepped in and just let my mind wander about life as well as my song. I started thinking about what Dad had wanted me to think about, which was possible career choices. Lately my energy was into working on "Can't Stop", which still wasn't done but I didn't want to give up on it. Dad made writing songs so easy, maybe I didn't inherit that trait from him, which then made me feel sad and defeated. The one thing about being Michael Jackson's kid: there was pressure to make something out of yourself. I continued with my shower and drenched my hair in the water, grabbing the shampoo to wash and condition it. When I finished I got out of the shower, dried myself off, and got dressed. After checking myself in the mirror I went back in my room where I saw feet going underneath my bed. I raised an eyebrow and grinned, because I knew right away who the culprit was. I got down and lifted the comforter that covered the bottom of the bed.

"Hi Blanket," I said.

"Hi Sefra," he said, "I'm hiding."

"I can see that," I said with a laugh, "Who are you hiding from?"

"Daddy," he said, "Please don't tell him I'm here."

"I won't," I said, "Have fun." I placed the comforter back to cover underneath the bed. I left the room to head for the dining room when I saw Dad going up the hallway.

"Good morning sweetie," he said as he reached for a hug.

"Morning Dad," I said, hugging him back.

"Have you seen Blanket?" he then asked.

"No, haven't seen him," I said with a shrug.

"Okay baby," he said, walking away.

I grinned as he kept walking, and when I got to the dining room Mom and Prince were sitting at the table eating breakfast and talking.

"Morning Sefra," Prince said.

"Morning brother," I said, "Morning Mom."

"Morning baby," Mom said.

Damon came into the room as I sat down at the table.

"Morning Sefra," Damon said, "French toast?"

"Actually," I started, "Let's go with a ham and cheese omelette."

"No problem," he said, "I'll get on that."

Damon left the room and my phone started beeping. I looked at it as I saw it remind me that I had a voicemail to listen to, and I placed the phone on the table.

"Are you going to get that?" Mom asked.

"It's just a voicemail from Adam," I said, "I'll get it later."

"Is he your boyfriend yet?" Prince then asked.

"Um, no…," I said. I felt my face blush really quickly.

"Why not? You two been all mushy mush with each other," he then said.

"Prince," Mom said, "That's enough."

"I'm just saying," Prince then mumbled.

"Enough," Mom said.

Damon came back with my omelette and Prince then excused himself from the table, so it was just Mom and I. I started eating my omelette when Mom placed her hand on top of mine.

"I know you really like Adam," she said.

"Yeah, I do," I said.

"What's really going on with you two?" she asked.

"Nothing," I started, "I mean we see each other, talk, spend time together…we just haven't had the 'boyfriend-girlfriend' talk."

"Not yet," she said.

"Not yet anyway," I then said.

"I think he is going to ask you," she said, "The real question is what will you say?"

I grinned.

"I'm just saying, he isn't going away anytime soon," she said, "and he still stuck around after meeting your father."

"True," I said, finishing up my omelette.

At that moment Blanket ran into the room with Dad coming behind him, catching him and laughing.

"I got you!" Dad said to him. Blanket started laughing.

"Blanket you let Dad catch you!" I said.

"Uh huh I saw him coming out of your room," Dad said, "You wouldn't have anything to do with that, would you?"

"Of course not," I said with a smirk.

Dad laughed.

"Well, I have to get ready for the video editing session," he then said.

"Oh yeah," I said.

My phone started ringing and it was Adam, so I answered.

"Hello?" I said.

"Hey babe," Adam said, "We're still on for today right?"

"Yeah," I said, "When are you coming by?"

"Um, let's just say that I'm really close," he said.

Right after he said that Ana came into the dining room.

"Seferah, you have a visitor," she said, and right behind her was Adam.

"Hi," he said.

"Hi," I said, hanging up the phone.

"Hi everyone," he then said to everyone, feeling embarrassed.

"Well hello," Dad said with a smile. Mom and Blanket waved hello.

"Sorry about that," Adam said, "Sometimes I see one thing and that's all that matters."

I grinned and looked down. I felt my face turning red.

"Well baby I think you should be ready to go," Dad then said.

"Yes," I said, excusing myself, "I just have to get my bag." I left the room, my face still red from Adam's comment. I went into my room and grabbed my bag that had my wallet and my manuscript book and came back into the dining room where Mom, Dad, and Adam were making small talk.

"Are you ready sweetie?" Mom asked.

"Yeah, I'm ready," I said.

"Alright, you two be safe," Dad said.

"We will," I said.

"Alright," Adam said, "Bye everyone."

Mom and Dad said goodbye while Blanket waved. Adam and I left the house and got into his SUV, and we were off.

* * *

Adam POV

Sefra and I got into the car and started pulling away from Neverland Ranch and there was a moment of silence between us, and for a minute I thought I had done something wrong. I glanced over at her and she was looking at that book again, open with a pencil in her hand. Her face was still a soft pink from earlier, her curly tresses landing slightly over her eyes. I had been wondering about that book and why she was always staring at it and sometimes writing in it, and I wanted to know.

"So what's with the book?" I asked, "You always bring it with you."

She brought the book to her chest and paused for a moment, then took a deep breath and surrendered.

"It's my manuscript book," she said.

I took a moment to take in what she said.

"Like, for music?" I asked.

"Yeah," she said, "I've been trying to write this song, okay?"

"Oh cool lemme look at it!" I said.

"Oh no," she said, grasping the book at her chest again, "It's not good."

"Oh come on," I said, "It can't be bad. How about we stop at my place and we'll look over it?"

Sefra looked at me for a minute, looked down at her book, and then at me again.

"Promise me you won't laugh?" she asked.

"I promise," I said, "You're probably a better writer than you think."

She gave a soft grin.

"Okay," she said.

"Cool." The light turned green and I made a U-turn to head for my place. I glanced over at Sefra and she was looking at her book again, bouncing the beat she had in her head with her pencil. In about fifteen minutes we got to my apartment, and Sefra started playing with her hair, the sign that she was nervous. I leaned over toward her and gently directed her face to me and planted a soft kiss on the lips. As we kissed she broke into a smile and blushed, and I knew she felt that there wasn't anything about her I wouldn't like. We got out of the car and went up the stairs to get in and once inside Sefra sat on the couch while I went to grab my guitar. When I got back she was sitting Indian style on the couch, her book open and with that pencil in her hand.

"So what do we got?" I asked.

"Well, it's called 'Can't Stop'," she said.

"Okay," I said, "How much do you have?"

"Not much," she said, turning the book so that I could see, "I have some chords for the opening, part of a verse, and some of the chorus."

I looked at what she wrote and started strumming A minor chords while trying to sing what she had.

"All alone in my room think of you at a rate that is truly alarming, I keep looping my memories of you in my head I pretend that you want me," I sang, then asked, "Like that?"

"Yeah," she said, "And I fall asleep and dream of alternate realities…hmm…"

There was a moment of silence between us.

"I don't know what to put there," Sefra said, bummed.

I stared at the circle on the page, then reviewed what was already there, and it came to me.

"And I put myself at ease by pretending that she still loves me," I sang, "Or he rather…since it's your song."

"Hmm I like that!" she said, "That can work!"

I looked at the chorus while she wrote the missing line and started singing again.

"I can't stop thinking about you, I can't stop thinking about you…," I sang. I watched Sefra's eyes light up like the light bulb just sparked in her head.

"You never call what do I do, I can't stop thinking about your love…oh yeah!" she sang and then clapped her hands.

"You're having fun with this aren't you?" I asked with a laugh.

"It's like everything is coming out," she said.

"You were probably thinking too hard on what to say," I said, "When I write songs with the band they just flow."

"Ah okay," she said.

I looked on the page and there was a line about following me every where I go and making love to a pillow and I looked at Sefra strangely.

"What's wrong?" she asked.

"Making love to a pillow?" I asked.

"Yeah, you don't like that?" she asked with a frown.

"No, it's not that," I said, "Something needs to go in front of the 'everywhere I go' part though."

"Oh," she said, "Like what?"

"I don't know," I said, "We'll come back to that. We'll repeat the lines before the chorus and the chorus once more. It needs a bridge though."

"Okay," she said, "What?"

There was silence between us again. Sefra leaned back on the couch with the pencil in her hand, her teeth gently biting on the eraser. I started strumming the opening chords again until a line finally came to me.

"What I would give to have you look in my direction…," I said, my voice trailing off. There was silence again.

"And I'd give my life to somehow attract your attention…," Sefra sang. I nodded my head in approval and smiled. She wrote those two lines in the book and closed it, using the pencil as a bookmark.

"Stopping for now?" I asked.

"Yeah," she said, "Thanks." She kissed me on the cheek.

"No problem," I said, putting the guitar down and leaning opposite her on the couch. We stared at each other until Sefra burst out with a smile and came to me, leaning against me while staring at the ceiling. I started playing with her hair as she relaxed, setting the manuscript book on the table. During our cuddle state I thought more about the past few weeks and how much I wanted Sefra to be mine, and I thought this was the time to finally ask. Well, here goes nothing…

* * *

Seferah POV

"Sefra?" Adam asked.

"Yeah?" I said softly. As he was stroking my hair I felt myself getting sleepy.

"Can I ask you something?" he asked.

"Sure," I said. Is this about…I think it is, I thought.

"I know we've been seeing a lot of each other, and I think that you are a sweet and amazing person, and I really like you," he started, "I was wondering if you would be my girlfriend."

My eyes widened as I sat up and looked at him. He was serious. I smiled at him and blushed.

"I really like you too," I said, "Yes, I'll be your girlfriend."

"Awesome," he said, cupping his hands around my face and kissing me. I kissed him back, my hands brushing against his five o' clock shadow and moving down to his shoulders. Adam wrapped his arms around me and we laid down on the couch, and he was on top of me kissing me passionately. I was feeling those strong feelings again and was more turned on as his hands were exploring my chest, stomach, and thighs, but it needed to stop at that point. I gently pulled back and Adam gave one last peck on the lips.

"You're okay?" Adam asked.

"Yeah it's just…," I said, my voice trailing off.

Adam ran hand through my hair and kissed my forehead.

"It's okay," he said, "I wasn't going to take you there."

We smiled at each other for a moment and then I went to grab my manuscript book. I was so happy that we made progress with it, and although I wanted a break from it I wanted to get back to the song. Adam smiled at my eagerness.

"Would you be okay if I got some of the band to help with your song?" he asked.

"You're joking," I said.

"No, I'm serious," he said, "We can all work on it and get in the studio to record it."

"Wow," I said, "Should we work on more songs before doing that?"

Adam raised his eyebrows and moved back.

"What?" I asked, "Did I say something wrong?"

"You're thinking of more songs?" he asked, surprised.

"Sure, why not?" I said.

"Okay," he said, nodding his head.

"Okay," I echoed him, lying back on the couch. There was a lot to take in, such as the start of a new relationship, but I didn't even know the simplest things about him. Such as…

"This may sound silly, and I should already know this…," I started.

"What?" he asked.

"When is your birthday?" I asked, blushing.

"Wait, you mean you don't know?" he then asked.

"Hey!" I said, shrugging.

"I'm just messing with you," he said, "It's March 18th."

"Oh wow," I said, pondering, "That's coming up. What are you planning to do?"

"I don't know," he said.

"How about I throw you a party?" I asked.

"You throw me a party?" he asked, "The shy and quiet Jackson girl?"

I smiled.

"I can get a group of people together and we'll get down with our bad selves," I said.

"Alright," he said.

I sat back up and kissed him on the cheek.

"So what do we do now?" he asked.

I smiled and blushed as I went to kiss him on the lips and then his neck. It was confusing, but I wanted to feel those feelings again and not go too far. One day though, deep down, I felt that I was going to want him to "take me there"…


	8. Shake Your Body Down To The Ground

_Note: So Sefra and Adam are an item now…I wonder what's in store for them :-) _

**Chapter 8: Let's Dance, Let's Shout…Shake Your Body Down to the Ground!**

Adam POV (A Week Later)

I looked in the mirror as I got myself dressed in a black shirt and blue jeans. I was looking forward to the party that Sefra was throwing for me, but she wouldn't tell me where it was going to be held. All she said was to be ready by nine, which was thirty minutes away. I continued looking myself over when my phone rang and it was Jesse, so I picked up.

"Hey," I said.

"Hey birthday boy!" he said.

"What's up?" I asked.

"We're waiting for you and Seferah," he said.

"Where are you guys?" I asked.

"That can't be disclosed," he said with a laugh.

"Right," I said, "Can you at least tell me what I'm in for?"

"No," Jesse said, "That would defeat the purpose of _surprise_."

"Okay fine," I said.

There was a knock at the door.

"Hey I think that's Sefra now," I said to Jesse, "I'm gonna go. See you soon."

"Alright," he said, "Bye."

"Bye."

I hung up the phone and headed for the door, and when I opened it there was my girlfriend wearing a black dress and curls everywhere, her face perfect with soft purple eyeshadow and beautiful lips.

"Hey," I said, kissing her.

"Hi," she said happily, "Ready?"

"Yeah, let me get my phone and keys," I said.

"Okay," she said, "Don't worry about driving tonight, we have a ride."

"Alright," I said with a laugh. I grabbed my keys, phone, and wallet and locked the door behind me as we got inside the limo that was waiting for us. As we pulled off Sefra took out a blindfold from her clutch and I raised an eyebrow.

"What's that for?" I asked.

"It's part of the surprise," she said as she was putting it over my eyes.

"It's not going to be any freaky stuff is it?" I asked.

"No," she said with a laugh, "I promise it's not bad."

She kissed my cheek as my world for the time being was in darkness. After a few minutes I started feeling nervous, and I started tapping my foot on the floor. Next thing I knew Sefra held my hand and started humming, and it was so soothing that I forgot I was nervous and calmed down.

"Thanks," I said.

"No problem," she said, "My dad would do that whenever I was scared. There's nothing to fear though. In fact, we're almost there."

"Okay," I said, "I trust you."

I felt that we turned a corner and went up an incline, then come to a complete stop. The door opened and Sefra took me by the hand as we got out, and I was still in the dark, but heard more voices.

"Ready?" she asked.

"Yeah," I said.

She took off the blindfold and it looked like we were in front of a club with the line going around the building called Crunk. The place didn't look familiar.

"Where are we?" I asked.

"Just a little place that's known for its high level of fun," she said with a smile.

We walked to the front of the line and met up with the bouncer, who looked like he could kick our asses. Sefra had him lean over to her and she said something in his ear, and he looked at me and nodded. He unchained the link and allowed us to come in. Surprisingly there weren't a lot of people but Sefra led me to the elevator. We got in and headed to the top floor, and normally the top floor was penthouse.

"Penthouse?" I asked.

"You'll see," she said.

It only took a few seconds, but we made it to the top and right when the doors opened there was a packed house.

"Happy Birthday!" they all shouted.

"Yeah! Thank you!" I said, and then looked at Sefra.

"Surprise!" she said.

"Nice!" I said. I looked around and there were the guys from the band, some other artists that we were friends, and people from the recording company. Some of Sefra's friends were there also, mainly Stephie. There was a bar, DJ, dance floor, and a hot tub, and I was feeling it.

"Someone get my buddy a drink!" I heard Jesse say as he came up to me. I smacked his hand and hugged him, and the bartender gave me a drink. Sefra was by my side and I held my drink in one hand as I hugged around her waist with the other.

"Thank you babe," I said.

"Aww you're welcome," she said, "Now let's have some fun!"

"Yeah!" I said as I drunk the shot. We carried on and were side by side; talking with friends and watching some of them enjoy the amenities. We walked up to Stephie who was talking with Jesse.

"Hey Birthday Boy!" she said, "How are you liking your party?"

"I love it!" I said.

"Sefra really wanted it to make it special!" she said.

"And she did," I said, kissing Sefra on the cheek.

"This party is the shit!" Jesse said, then caught what he said, "Excuse my language ladies."

"You're cool," Sefra said.

As we were all talking I looked over at the DJ booth and wanted to make a song request.

"Excuse me," I said, "I'll be right back."

* * *

Seferah POV

"Where's he going?" Stephie asked.

"I don't know," I said, and then I looked over to find Adam talking to the DJ.

"Looks like he's making a song request," Jesse said, "I have a feeling you're gonna hear your dad tonight."

I laughed.

"I'm okay with that," I said, "He can do whatever he wants tonight."

Next thing I knew Adam had come back and was pulling me by the arm to go to the dance floor.

"What are you doing?" I asked.

"Listen," he said with a smile.

I listened and Jesse called it. I heard my dad sing "Hoo!" and it was on. Everyone gravitated to the dance floor and started dancing.

"The Birthday Boy said this was a personal favorite so I had to play it!" the DJ said on the microphone. Next thing I knew we were all singing "Let's dance, let's shout…shake your body down to the ground!" Adam held me close to him as everyone was getting close and having fun, and he kissed me so passionately that I felt myself shudder and weak at the knees. He caught me before I could possibly fall.

"You're alright?" he asked.

"Yeah I'm fine," I said.

"This is the best party ever!" he said.

"Yeah, we Jacksons know how to have fun," I said with a wink.

Adam smiled and kissed me again. Hours passed and it seemed like the everyone was trying to keep up but the fun had to die down sometime. Some of our friends were getting ready to go, but not without saying goodbye to my Birthday Boy and myself, saying it was a great party. Eventually it was us, the DJ, and the cleaning crew, and it was almost three in the morning.

"Oh man where did the time go?" Adam asked.

"I know," I said, and gave a yawn.

The DJ packed his things, said goodbye to us, and went into the elevator to go home. Soon after, we were waiting for the elevator. When the elevator came back up we got in, and we got down back to the first floor where there were only the bouncers and cleaning crew working on the aftermath of the night's festivities. We left the building and got into the limo, and Adam was feeling tired as well as I was, and he leaned back to try to nod off. I eventually had him lean against my chest thinking he had to sleep some of the alcohol off. I tried to doze off as well and get some sleep as we headed for his apartment, and when we did my limo driver had to wake us. I went with Adam to his apartment door, and as he unlocked the door he turned to look at me.

"Stay with me tonight," he said, "Er, morning. Whatever, you know what I mean."

I smiled while at the same time surprised he made such a request and was speechless. He read the expression on my face.

"I'm sorry," he said, "It's a little too soon to ask that."

"Maybe later," I said.

"Thanks for the party once again," he said, "Good night Sefra." He kissed me.

"Good night Adam," I said as I walked back to the limo and got inside. I looked out the window to see he was still standing at the door waving goodbye, and I waved back. As I was heading home I replayed the last ten minutes and wondered maybe he didn't mean what I thought he meant. Either way, I wasn't fully ready to spend the night with him, although I had thought about it. I mean, I enjoyed spending time with him, I'm just not ready for it. We pulled up to Neverland Ranch at close to four in the morning and I got out of the limo and went inside only to find Dad in the living room, and it looked like he had been up for a while.

"Hey," I said.

"Hey," he said.

"Couldn't sleep?" I asked.

"No," he said.

"How come?" I asked.

"Well, I was worried about you," he said.

"Oh you knew I was having the party for Adam," I said.

"I know, but it's four in the morning and you're just now getting in," he said.

"Dad," I said.

"I need to know that you're okay," he said.

"But I'm fine Dad," I said.

"You know what I mean," he said.

"Dad, I'm not a baby," I said, watching my tone.

"You will always be my baby," he said, getting up from the couch and hugging me, "I love you."

"I love you too," I said, "I'll call to let you know I'm fine."

"Thank you," he said, "So how was the party?"

"It was amazing," I said, "A lot of friends, drinks, and music."

"Drinks?" he asked, "I hope you weren't drinking tonight."

"Dad, I know I'm not old enough to drink," I said with a laugh.

"Oh okay good," he said, kissing my forehead.

"Well I'm gonna shower and head for bed," I said.

"Okay," Dad said, letting me go, "Sweet dreams sweetie."

"Thanks, you too," I said as I headed to my room. I grabbed some night clothes and headed to the bathroom to shower the party off of my body and get some sleep. Twenty minutes later I was in bed, looking up at the ceiling thinking that tonight was a good night, and I was quite proud of myself. Then I started hearing those words again in my head…_stay with me tonight_. Part of me felt wrong for not saying anything to that request but it seemed like Adam understood my reservations. My eyes were getting heavy as my mind kept thinking about it, and maybe I needed to talk to someone about this, probably Mom. Yeah, I'll do that.

* * *

Adam POV (Later that morning)

I found myself staring at the ceiling with my hand on my forehead late Sunday morning and smiling to myself. The birthday party that Sefra planned for me was quite a success in my opinion, and my only wish was to spend time with her afterward. Maybe it didn't sound right to ask her. I mean, I wasn't asking for sex, just someone to cuddle with for a few hours. I got out of bed and headed for the kitchen, where I turned on the tv and right away the entertainment news station started talking about me and Sefra.

_Well last night was the night for Maroon 5's frontman Adam Levine. Adam's girlfriend Seferah Jackson threw him quite a memorable party last night at the Crunk nightclub and hotel._

Next thing I saw were some photos taken at the party. Wait, the paparazzi was there last night? Are you serious? I knew Sefra wouldn't have allowed that and I had the feeling that she wasn't aware of this. I carried on as I made my coffee and toast, and I wanted to spend time with my girl even though I saw her for most of the night. I grabbed my phone and dialed her number, and she picked up on the second ring.

"Hey," she said.

"Hey," I said, "Last night was great."

"It was great," she said, "I'm glad that you enjoyed yourself."

"Well, the party was on the news this morning," I said.

"Are you serious?" she said.

"Yeah, apparently the paparazzi were there last night taking pictures," I said.

I then heard Sefra sigh.

"Why can't they just…I don't know," she said, "How did they get past the bouncers?"

"I really don't know babe," I said, "I still had a good time regardless."

"Well I'm glad," she said.

"Do you want to work on your song some more today?" I asked.

"Oh yeah my song," she said with a laugh, "Yeah sure."

"You know I'm making an excuse to see you," I said.

"Aww well how about later?" Sefra said, "I want to spend some time with my family."

"Of course," I said, "I'll see you later."

"Okay," she said, "Bye."

"Bye beautiful."

* * *

Seferah POV

After I got off the phone with Adam I found myself feeling very upset. The paparazzi made themselves known at the party past night and sold photos for a news story. I understood that yes, I am an international celebrity's daughter but at the same time I deserved some damn privacy. I was in my room sitting at the edge of the bed when Mom walked by my room. I called her and she came in the room wearing jeans and a tank top, her straight hair down to her shoulders. I sometimes wished I had straight hair, but I must have gotten the curly gene from my Dad's side of the family.

"What's wrong?" she asked.

"The paparazzi took photos of the party last night," I said.

"Oh, well it happens," she said.

"I guess," I said.

"I am not a fan of the paparazzi myself," she said, "Never was actually, but that came with being with your father. You unfortunately don't have much of a choice because you're our daughter, so they are going to watch you."

I nodded my head in agreement as much as I didn't want to agree. At that moment my siblings were in the hallway all dressed casual in shorts, jeans, and t-shirts.

"Are you ready Mommy?" Blanket asked Mom.

"Yes sweetie," she said, then looked at me, "We all are going out back, do you want to come?"

"Yes I would love that," I said, "Let me change clothes and I meet you guys."

"Okay baby," Mom said as she kissed my cheek and left with Prince, Paris, and Blanket. As they left I changed into a nice top and jeans and pulled my hair back into a ponytail. I went out and decided to sit at a picnic table with Mom while my siblings were playing with each other. When I sat down the reason why I needed to talk to her (or rather, get some advice) came into my remembrance, but I didn't know how to ask. She looked at me with a smile and I smiled back, still afraid to ask her concerning the feelings that I was feeling. In the meantime, I just enjoyed listening to the outdoor sounds as well as my siblings' laughter as they played with each other.


End file.
